The Princess and The Pauper
by SurreptitiousSuspicions
Summary: [AU]Kagome just couldn’t do it. She couldn’t marry that cold prince. When her best friend sees the misery she is in, Rin offers to take her place. With a simple change of clothes and a few wellconstructed lies, Rin’s now set to marry that prince.
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: I'm innocent! Innocent I tell ya!

------------------------

Characters:

Kagome Higurashi-Princess of the Northern lands. Match-made with Sesshomaru.

Rin-Personal maid of Kagome. Kagome's only friend as Kagome is not allowed to be with other people etc be cause of her status.

--------------------------

Kagome Higurashi sat in her four-poster bed, crying softly to herself. Beside her, Rin, her personal maid and best friend was hugging her, hoping to comfort her young mistress.

"Why Rin? Why must I be _betrothed?_" Kagome said it acidly. "I don't even know what he's like! He could be a demon for all I know!" Kagome sobbed softly. "Rin, it must be so much easier to be you"

"Lady Kagome, you would never want to be me!" replied the small brown-haired girl, still trying her best to comfort the raven-haired one beside her. "I'm just a maid! You would have to clean the floors and such! And if I may be so bold mistress, I remembered the last time you nearly exploded the kitchen while cooking breakfast!"

This finally gave Kagome a small laugh. "Rin, I'm really going to miss you. I'm going to miss your little jokes and cute antics. I'm going to miss my best friend."

"No mistress, I'm not fit to be your best friend!" replied Rin with an appalled look on her face. "I'm just a maid Lady Kagome." Rin replied demurely, keeping her head down.

"Oh Rin!" said Kagome before throwing her arms around the also sobbing girl next to her.

Rin was her best friend, no, her only friend since childhood. After all, her mother would not let her mingle with the common folk, much less let her play with the children. Although Kagome had everything she could ever want or need in the palace, she didn't have anyone to share it with. She certainly would have died of loneliness if she didn't have Rin though.

The young brown-eyed girl was the only one who could bring a smile to Kagome's face after the latter was scolded or saddened. Heck, Rin could probably bring a smile to anyone's face with her cheerful attitude and ever-present, heart-warming smile. The girl was everything Kagome could wish for in a friend. However, if Rin had one shortcoming, it was…to describe it simply, naïve. The girl usually had an outlook of a child, and aura of innocence, believing that everyone was good and although this was precious in these troubled times, it was sometimes disadvantageous to her. Especially when the other servants took advantage of her.

Sigh. Kagome didn't know how Rin was going to cope without her around to guide her, especially after she has married that horrid prince. She had heard from rumors that the prince was quite cold and unfeeling which made her dread going to his palace even more.

What happened to true love? What happened to her freedom? What is she going to do?

Thinking of this, Kagome began to sob louder than ever, just thinking of her future husband's cold demeanor and the freedom she had lost.

"Lady Kagome! Please don't cry!" the young maid begged as her own chocolate brown eyes brimmed with tears. "Lady Kagome, I'm sure it won't be that bad. Is there anyway I can help you?"

"Rin…if only you could." Replied Kagome with a sigh.

"Rin would do anything to help Lady Kagome. Lady Kagome has been most kind to Rin and Lady Kagome is Rin's friend." She replied with an air of resoluteness.

Just then, Kagome remembered a book she had read in her youth. The Prince and the Pauper, a tale of two boys who had swapped the places in their lives for a taste of the others…could this work? No, Kagome couldn't make Rin do this. The prince was supposed to be a cold and unfeeling creature. She couldn't make Rin live with such a man, much less marry him….

Seeing the thoughtful look on Kagome's face, Rin was curious and asked her mistress what she had thought of.

"I…I've thought of a plan, but…I don't think I could make you go through with it." Replied Kagome uncertainly.

"Anything, Lady Kagome, Rin would do anything for her mistress." Replied Rin in her usual cheerful attitude.

"Well…there was a book I had read where…a prince and a erm…common boy exchanged places in their lives and erm…I was wondering if that would work. I would totally understand if you don't want to though, it's said that the prince is very cold and indifferent to almost everyone around him. You would never want to be near such a person Rin, and as a friend, I wouldn't let you be mistreated like that either."

"And as a friend, that is what I must do for you Lady Kagome," Rin replied with wisdom that seemed beyond her years as she hugged her mistress with a sort of fierce defiance.

---------------------------

That proverbial fateful day finally came. The night before, Kagome sneaked out of her room into the kitchens while Rin replaced her in the bedroom. Not exactly a master plan but at least they hadn't been caught.

The itinerary was that Kagome, or in this case Rin, was to spend a few months at the prince's western palace before the wedding to "get to know" each other better. But the way things were going and the rumors about the prince; Rin would be lucky if he said even one word to her.

Before the swap had taken place, there was a dinner in which both the prince, Sesshomaru as he was named, and Kagome were both present and throughout the whole course of what was three-hour dinner, a total of 2 sentences were spoken between the two.

At the back of their minds though, both Rin and Kagome had a nagging feeling that this plan was going fail spectacularly.

---------------------------

AN: Soooo this is my first Inuyasha fic, what do you think? I'm a bit unsure of what I'm going to do with this…. and please review!


	2. The Palace

AN: Sooo…chapter 2. This chapter is mostly what happens with Rin and Kagome at their different palaces etc…

Just to clear things up though, Rin and Kagome are alike besides their hair colour. I know Kikyo would be a better choice but I love SessRin more! And by the way, the Sessy's parents don't realize because they have never met Kagome before. Hope that somewhat clears things up?

Disclaimer: You just _had_ to remind me that it wasn't mine, didn't you!

* * *

At the Western Palaces

Rin's POV

I'm nervous. And scared. I can felt my stomach doing a weird flippy thing the whole journey I was in the carriage. Everybody seems afraid of this prince, but oddly enough, that isn't what I'm afraid of. After all, how bad could he be? No one's evil or bad. Maybe he's just sad? Rin is sure she can cheer him up!

But…I'm scared that Lady Kagome will get caught, or maybe she can't cope with a common life? After all, she has been born into royalty with servants. I'm afraid Lady Kagome would get punished because of Rin! Lady Kagome has been very nice to me and I hope I can pay her back by taking her place to marry that prince.

-------------------

Normal Pov

It was already night when the carriage pulled up slowly to the magnificent palace. Slowly, Rin got out before her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her.

"Feel free to explore the compound while I take your bags up Lady Kagome." A servant said. "Shall I call you when everything is ready?" he asked.

"Yes please," replied Rin, excitement welling up in her.

"Very well ma'm" said the servant with a bow as he took his leave.

And so Rin began exploring the vast compound.

The courtyard alone seemed to be even bigger than Lady Kagome's palace and was adorned with statues of what Rin would think were gods, along with fountains bubbling merrily. Behind it, she could clearly see the castle, looming ahead.

Beyond that was an expansive garden with almost every flower imaginable and which pleased Rin to no extent as she immediately ran towards it and began picking flowers in the moonlight.

---------------------------

A silver-haired man sat in his room, fuming silently, angry at the happenings around him.

"Today's the day that _that girl_ will be coming over. I just don't know why I have to get married; much less get betrothed to some girl that I don't even know. This Sesshomaru is fully capable of ruling the Western lands without a mate. Besides, I can always find a mate whenever I deem appropriate if ever the need be to continue the family line. This Sesshomaru does not need an arranged marriage." The young man thought silently to himself.

Suddenly, seeing a shadow flit across his window, Sesshomaru got up and walked to his window, wondering whom it was at such a late hour. He was, of course on his guard. After all, the Inu family is not without enemies, far from it, in fact. It might just be a shadow of a rogue demon or assassin waiting to kill him.

As Sesshomaru looked out the window expecting a knife to be thrust in his face, what met his sight was certainly the opposite.

A slim figure was crouched in the middle of the garden, her silhouette illuminated by the moonlight. Slowly getting up, Sesshomaru could see that she was picking some flowers and already had quite a collection in her hand. As she turned around, the silver-haired youth saw that she had a bright and cheery smile that was brought out more with the moonlight shining down on her like a spotlight.

She was…different. She was different from the usual stone-like faces Sesshomaru faced each day. He could sense her spirit, livelier than most and cheerful. There was _something about her._

Back at the Northern Palaces 

Kagome was having a hard time. Really. It wasn't the treatment of the other servants that gave her a hard time. Most of the servants knew of course, and showed her the due respect she deserved. It was actually the work, or lack thereof that left Kagome at a lost as she didn't know what to do or even what Rin did. Having already been chided once by the head of the maids for being lazy, Kagome struggled to find something she could do.

"Do you need some help?" she asked a maid who was doing the laundry.

"No…no... Lady Kagome, I can do it just fine!" replied the maid. "Lady Kagome doesn't need to such menial tasks." Replied the maid with a bow.

"Shh…I'm not Lady Kagome anymore, I'm just plain old Rin remember?" Kagome said in a whisper.

"Yes lady-erm…Rin." Replied the maid. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. See you later erm...Rin" replied the maid before scurrying off.

"Lady Kagome does not need to do such menial tasks" those words stayed with Kagome as she pondered over them while walking to the gardens. "Is that it? Is that why all the servants kind of avoid me and never seem to need my help?" wondered Kagome.

Kagome was so deep in thought that she didn't notice a rock lying in her path that she tripped and fell straight into the arms of…

* * *

AN: 3 gueses who!...kinda pathetic cliffie ending : P SO...what do you think? This was kinda of a filler chapter I think. InuKag in the next chappie!


	3. The Garden Meeting

Warning: Slight coarse language…nothing too drastic and loads of dialogue especially in the first part of this chapter. And thank you, thank you, **thank** **you**, to all my awesome reviewers! dishes out freshly made brownies for reviewers **You guys rock!**

Disclaimer: It's not mine, it's not mine…and it's still not mine.

-----------------------------------

"Hey, I know I'm cute and everything but really, you didn't need to trip to fall into my arms. All you had to do was ask babe," a silver-haired boy said with a cocky grin as he caught Kagome.

"…Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, bewildered by the similarities.

"Sesshomaru?" asked the boy with a questioning look. "Hell no! I'm Inuyasha!" he replied with another grin. "_Very _nice to meet you, after all, it's not every day a hot girl just falls into my arms." He replied with that same slightly cocky attitude.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Kagome, slightly annoyed with his tone.

"Since you didn't introduce yourself…I would say no," replied Inuyasha with a helping of sarcasm.

"For your information! I am Lady-" said Kagome before catching herself. She just wasn't used to being teased or even spoken to as a friend, much less rudely. "I'm…I'm…Rin," she said, still slightly unused to that name. But then, she remembered Inuyasha's last comment. "And it's _not_ babe or hot girl!" she replied, slightly screeching.

"You're one uptight chick!" replied Inuyasha smirking.

"And not chick either! It's Ka-go… Erm…its Rin! Short and sweet. Rin." Replied Kagome turning a slight shade of red.

"Hey, do you have some problem remembering your name or something? You seem to be messing up on your _own_ name mostly." Said Inuyasha with a laugh.

"No I _do not_ have a problem with my own name, and I find it useless arguing with an imbecile like you!" replied Kagome.

"Ohhh…big words. And for your info I do know what imbecile means, wench!" replied Inuyasha getting aggressive.

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

And like that, the "couple" bantered for a while before they finally ran out of insults.

"So what are you doing wandering the gardens wench?" asked Inuyasha, finally getting back to the topic. "Not lazing around are you maid?"

"I'm erm… I'm here to pick some flowers for the dinner table!" replied Kagome, finally coming up with something to do.

"Oh…so what are you doing here arguing with me anyway?" asked the silver-haired boy. "I knew you just couldn't resist me," He stated, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You started it!" replied Kagome, flaring up again. "Besides, what are _you_ doing, wasting your time in the garden too?"

"_I_ am the gardener. Where else am I supposed to be? Gardener comes from the word garden or something like that you know…" he replied, clearly getting one up on Kagome.

"Fine! Whatever!" Kagome replied before storming off.

"Hey wench! Didn't you say you needed flowers?" asked the hanyou.

In all her haste though, Kagome had forgotten about the flowers and walked off empty handed, looking more or less like an idiot.

"Here ya go, beautiful flowers for the beautiful Rin." Said Inuyasha with a heart-warming smile. He sure knew how to turn on the charms.

"Wow, those are…those are…absolutely gorgeous." Replied Kagome, slightly red. The first guy she meets and he calls her beautiful, no guys had really given her flowers before, besides all those princes who had came to visit. This was different though…he wasn't a prince and she isn't a princess. These flowers were…different.

"Yea whatever wench, see ya later!" said Inuyasha before disappearing behind a nearby building.

"Flowers…for me," thought Kagome absentmindedly, this time though, remembering to look where she was going.

--------------------------

Western Palaces 

A brown-haired doe eyed girl just woke up as sunlight streamed in through the windows, brightening the room.

"Where…where am I?" were her first thoughts as she awoke on the soft warm bed with the covers pulled around her. It was such a soft bed…and so warm that she couldn't bear to get out of it. "But I must. Rin should be preparing breakfast for Lady Kagome before waking her up." She thought, as she began getting up.

But wait, this wasn't her room, and neither was it Lady Kagome's. The memories of yesterday began coming back to her.

"Right, Rin is at the western palaces to help out Lady Kagome... and…that prince. I don't believe that he really is bad; maybe he's just sad at something? Rin shall help him be more cheerful!" she thought to herself, bringing a smile to her face.

A knocking on the door brought Rin out of her thoughts. "Lady Kagome, are you awake?" a voice called out.

"Erm…yes, I'm awake. Who is it?" Rin asked as the door opened.

"Good morning Lady Kagome," said the elf like creature with a bow. "I'm Sasuke and have been assigned as Lady Kagome's servant. I am here to help Lady Kagome get ready for breakfast."

"You're…you're my what?" asked Rin, unable to comprehend what Sasuke had just said. She has a maid? But…but…Rin's only a servant herself. She surely doesn't deserve a maid. But then she remembered. I'm not a maid, I'm Lady Kagome and I'll treat this servant as well as Lady Kagome has treated me.

"Oh, well good morning to you too Sasuke!" replied Rin with a cheery grin.

Apparently, Rin's smile was extremely infectious and Sasuke found herself grinning widely too.

"This is your schedule for today lady Kagome. First, you'll have breakfast with the king and queen. Sesshomaru-sama is not able to make it for breakfast today as he has just left to see a nearby village chief. He will be back in time for dinner though." Said Sasuke, rattling off from a long piece of paper. "Afterwards, you'll continue with your lessons, as your mother has already sent a timetable for you. Would you like to know your lessons? Well, you're supposed to start off with your history and then your embroidery before taking a break for lunch. Now where would you like to have your lunch Lady Kagome? It seems quite a fine day today, how about lunch in the gardens? It's spring and the flow-"

"Erm…Sasuke, could you pause for a while," asked Rin. "Why don't you just tell me what I have after breakfast? Isn't that a better idea? It's a bit too early for me to think about anything yet," replied Rin with a small laugh. "And yes, lunch in the gardens would be fantastic! Could you please ask the cook to set a table for two I would like you to have lunch with me?"

"Yes…yes Lady Kagome," replied Sasuke a little embarrassed by her long rant and Rin's invitation. "Would you like me to help you get ready now?" she asked.

"That would be great. Thank you Sasuke." Said Rin.

---------------------

AN: Hmm...so what do you think? Good, bad, should I even bother to continue? Review!


	4. The Enemy

AN: A million, thousand, hundred apologies! This authoress knows ALL about waiting for a fic to be updated and feels extremely, extremely guilty! I really really love all my loyal readers and once again am really really really sorry for not updating in what? A month? GOMEN NASAI! **hands out chocolate drenched marshmallows and strawberries as apologies **

Disclaimer: I _so_ own Inuyasha! In my dreams, at least

* * *

Everyday, for the past week at least, Rin awoke with a vase of fresh flowers and sunlight streaming in through the windows on a soft fluffy bed. It was something a servant could never dream of, and yet Rin could live it. Ah, life was perfect…almost.

"Lady Kagome! Come back here!" a shrill voice screeched out the open door, as Rin fled the little room, which provided her with 6 hours of torture each day.

Ah, yes, life was perfect, except for one little thing, classes. If Kaede-sensei didn't have such a boring monotonous voice, or if the room wasn't so stuffy, Rin _maybe_ would have enjoyed the lessons. Mostly. Some. Not at all. Or maybe she just wasn't cut out for studying. Running away from the screeching as if a demon (AN: the irony) was chasing her, she suddenly collided into a soft, intricately dressed object.

"Watch it you little wench!" a high, nasal voice screeched at Rin. "This silk kimono, made from the finest grade of silk, imported from China, worth's more than your life!" the woman continued screaming, catching the attention of some of the nearby servants.

"That girl sure is in trouble" was the only thought of most of the servants witnessing the incident.

"Gomen…gomen nasai" Rin apologized in a small voice, embarrassed and afraid.

"A sorry doesn't cut it!" the woman continued. "You little disgusting filthy human, why I ought to-"

"Oh shut it Kagura!" another voiced said over Kagura's hissy fit. "Leave the girl alone! And I have you know, this "filthy human" is betrothed to Lord Sesshomaru!" the black-haired girl, clad in a pink exterminators' outfit defended Rin.

"What! She's betrothed to MY Sessy? That evil disgusting-" Kagura was cut off once again.

"Excuse me, Lady Kagura, what were you trying to say?" a sweet voice asked from behind Rin.

"Oh, uh…nothing, my lady," Kagura replied, a blush flushing her face after being confronted by non-other than the queen herself.

"Good," the queen replied with a slight smirk, "After all, a lady shouldn't use such language now, should she? You may now leave." The queen dismissed

"No, your highness, I mean yes, your highness. Lady Kagura takes her leave." The flustered youkai replied, before hastily beating a retreat.

"Kagome, please follow, me, I would like to have a word with you." The queen asked, or more likely commanded, as she realized that Rin was trying to slink away.

"Yes…yes your highness" said Rin with an expression of dear caught in headlights.

My, my, aren't we in trouble?

* * *

Northern Palaces 

"A cake. I have to bake a cake. Like WHAT!" That was the only coherent thought running through Kagome's mind, as she walked silently to the kitchens, almost like a prisoner, awaiting his execution.

"I am SO not a domestic goddess," a cringing Kagome thought to herself as she continued to "stir" the eggs in a bowl. The word was loosely used however, as more beaten egg seemed to be spilling on the floor than what was lest in the bowl.

"Now melt the sugar to form caramel. Caramel, caramel, caramel." Kagome read of the cookbook. "OH DAMN!" she exclaimed as she slipped on a puddle of egg on the stone floor. Ouch. A burning smell did nothing to reassure her. The sugar!

Just then, the princess noticed a certain white-haired hanyou standing in the doorway. Oh, Murphy's Law always had to strike when the guy you're crushing on, sees you in a mess, doesn't it? Wait…crushing?

"Whoa, what happened here? A tornado, stampede or an earthquake? Quick, choose one!" Inuyasha said, with that ever present annoying, smug, cute…er…cancel the last comment, smirk.

"A little help would be nice, thanks," Kagome replied, a little irritated, as Inuyasha stretched out a hand to pull Kagome up. Kagome though, pulled down instead, and landed he hanyou on the floor.

Laughing, Kagome pointed at Inuyasha's egg splattered face, before she was silenced by a fistful of flour.

Coughing, Kagome choked out these famous last words "I'm so going to get you!"

----------------Chapter 4 End-------------------

AN: SO, now it's time for my excuse. Actually, I had chapter 4 written out wayyyy long ago, by early July, actually. Sadly, my standards were not met at all and I wanted to re-write the whole thing. And then my schedule was packed with school and extra-curriculars, so bam, I didn't have time to work on it AT ALL. Once again, really sorry and review! It helps me write faster…I think :P


	5. The Stranger

AN: I have _five_ tests next week, none of which I have fully studied for and will most probably fail them all. It's the weekend but the word "relax" doesn't seem or isn't allowed to be in my vocabulary at all. So it's study study study for the next week and I'm in big trouble. I was actually suppose to write out my English paper when I was writing this, so you guys better be grateful! XD. By the way, I'm sick too, so sorry if this chapter is kinda blur or hazy? My meds are seriously getting to me. Send me get well soon reviews! hahaha

Disclaimer: All you smart, talented, wonderful readers all know that I own Inuyasha already, right? At least in MY alternate universe.

* * *

An hour later, two egg splattered, flour dusted, chocolate-coated teenagers sat in the mess of "batter" on the kitchen floor.

"Hey, I think you have some chocolate on your nose," Kagome said with a giggle at her companion, who's chocolate covered nose was the least of his worries.

"Oh? And you seem to have some cream on your left cheek!" said the hanyou, who's once silver haired was now speckled brown. "Come on, lemme get it off for you" he said in a whisper, leaning in.

The raven-haired girls' breath caught in her throat, "what was he doing? Is he going to…kiss me?" the flustered girl thought.

Just when Inuyasha was an inch away from Kagome's cheek, he suddenly pulled back and wiped away the dollop of cream with his finger instead. "You thought I was going to kiss you, didn't you?" he asked, with his ever-present cocky grin in place.

Shocked, Kagome immediately burst out in a "No! Of course not!"

Inuyasha just have her a "that's what they all say" look, before walking off, leaving Kagome in more of a mess than she could ever be.

* * *

Western Palaces

Walking slowly behind the queen after their little "confrontation", a sense of dread overwhelmed Rin. Somehow, she got the feeling that she had done something wrong, or was in for a long lecture. The horror.

"Please stop looking so scared" a kindly voice awoke Rin from her thoughts as they reached the throne room. The person who spoke, and who was also the queen smiled at Rin and gestured for Rin to follow her inside. Not saying a word, Rin quietly followed.

"Now, Kagome, is it? How do you find your stay at my palace so far? Have you been treated well?" the queen asked in a soft yet concerned tone. A tone, which a mother might use, asking a child on how his day went. Hearing this calmed Rin and she began to loosen up.

"It's been great! Thanks!" Rin replied cheerfully, the smile back on her face.

"Good, good." The queen murmured. "Be sure to come back to me if Kagura bothers you again!"

"Yes your highness" Rin replied with a bow.

"Now, I just wanted to tell you that we'll be having a ball in honor of your first public court appearance in a few days. I trust you won't have problems?" the queen asked

A ball? "No... No, your highness" replied Rin unsurely.

"Well great then! And please call me Izayoi. Now, let's start off with some details, shall we? I think one of my kimonos would have to be fitted for you, since we don't have time to order one. By the way, please tell the chef some of your favorite dishes so that he will have time to prepare them."

"Yes your highness, I mean Izayoi." Complied Rin, after all, it was more an order from the queen than a request. Suddenly, a thought struck her. "Kagome's mother! Surely Queen Higurashi would recognize me as an imposter and not her daughter!" A flustered Rin thought to herself. "Will…will my mother be there?" asked Rin, afraid.

"Oh…well, no. I'm afraid Queen Higurashi won't be able to make it as she has to attend another event." The queen replied apologetically.

"That's good" Rin muttered under her breath, relieved.

"Excuse me? I'm afraid I didn't catch that," the queen asked.

"I said, erm…that's too bad," Rin caught herself with a quick, albeit pathetic save.

Looking up, she stared into the cold amber eyes of a w

"Oh, I'm sure she _could_ squeeze you in if you miss her that bad."

"No, it's erm…alright, I'm sure she's really busy." Rin said quickly. "Is that all, your highness?" asked Rin, afraid of more slip-ups.

"I guess that's it for now. I'll send you more details later," Izayoi dismissed.

"Yes, your highness" Rin said with a bow.

Walking out from the throne room, Rin's head was once again lost in the clouds. "A ball? I can barely walk straight without banging into someone!"

And as irony has it, just at that moment, she bumped softly into another stranger.

"Gomen…gomen nasai!" Rin barely managed to stutter out. Sorry seemed to be the word of the day for her.

ell-composed man. He had long silver hair down to his waist and was wearing an intricately detailed kimono and armor. Cold, calm, collected and indifferent were the first thoughts that jumped into Rin's mind, the moment she laid eyes on him. And yet, this sense of mystery shrouding him attracted Rin to him even more.

"Wait, attracting? I'm _engaged_" Rin reprimanded herself.

The stranger then simply nodded and left, leaving Rin in more of a daze than ever.

* * *

AN: I'm sure you know who that "stranger" is? So, another short crappy chapter in my opinion. Sorry, but I really am sick. Please review! I definitely need something to cheer me up. 


	6. The Ball Part I

AN: It's been a month. exactly. Bu the time I pdate this and you don't know how guilty and sorry I am! I promise I won't ever do that again! One month is a wayyyy long time. I've just...been really busy with school and stuff so I really didn't have a time to write out a chapter which I'm satisfied of! I swear, this must be the fourth revision at least for this chapter! So, because of my high standards and crappy writing, this was updated late (. **GOMEN NASAI EVERYONE!**

Discalimer: Mine and mine alone. Not.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a starry night and a cool night breeze played over Rin as she stepped out from her carriage. Breathing in the fresh scent flowers, she began walking towards a grand building with a couple of footmen in tow.

At that moment, Rin felt more like a princess than she could ever be. Dressed in a simple midnight black kimono, she blended in, yet stood out at the same time, thanks to the delicate designs of simple red cherry blossoms and various embroideries of other flowers adorning it. The kimono was a perfect fit, thanks to the tailor, and clung to all the right places in Rin's body. A gold and silver mask, also decorated with delicate patterns completed the assemble. (AN: I think I forgot to mention it was a masquerade! Gomen!) Although with minimal jewelry and her hair in just a simple bun, Rin looked stunning, with an air of pure innocence and happiness around her.

"Thank you" Rin said to the doorman who opened the gigantic pair of doors for her, welcoming her into the grand ballroom. Rin gasped. The room was positively stunning. It was decorated in gold, and couples were dancing all around the room, flitting about like butterflies in their ball gowns. It looked…magical.

"Lady Kagome! You're here!" A voice snapped Rin out of her marvel. "This way please!"

Rin turned around and saw Sasuke, who was leading the way to one of the small tables that dotted the sides of the hall. Upon reaching it, Sasuke bowed and left. Unsurely, Rin took a seat.

"Good evening Kagome-hime" a woman dressed in a pink and black ball gown, with a pink and silver mask complementing her dress, stood up, silver and bowed to Rin, who returned it with a smile and a bow of her own. "I'm Sango Tanaki, lady-in waiting. Pleased to meet you." She said with a friendly smile in return.

"Pleased to meet you!"

By this time, a man who seemed about their age approached their table. Sango, "noticing" his arrival, slapped him. Well, she knew of his arrival by his wandering hand, which moved steadily to her backside once he was in a close enough range.

"Sango-chan! What did you do that for!" the man cried in protests. However, noticing the slight sound of giggling coming from Rin, he immediately turned around and grabbed her hand. "Oh beautiful hime! I was attracted to your presence from the other side of the room! Please–" Slap!

"Miroku Kaname! How could you! She's engaged to Sesshomaru-sama!" an estranged Sango screamed at her companion.

"What? Opps!" was the reaction from him, with a truly scared expression. "I…er…you didn't just hear me ask you to-"

"Miroku, shut up!" was his response from the lady-in-waiting as Rin was too busy laughing at their antics.

"It's okay," Rin laughed. "That was…interesting."

Seeing Miroku's horrified expression, Sango joined in the laughter too.

Suddenly, a loud chime struck an a voice was heard. "Dear guests, please proceed to the main hall for dinner. Ushers will show you the way." At this announcement, people began filing out of the room through another set of doors.

"Well, see you, Kagome-hime!" Sango called out, before dragging a still horrified Miroku behind her.

"Ja!" Rin replied

As Rin was about to follow the crowd into the next room, however, Sasuke, who seemed to have appeared from nowhere, grabbed Rin's arm and gently directed to another side door. "Lady Kagome, please follow me to make your entrace!"

As Rin went through the door, she was met with a grand staircase that seemed to lead out of the smaller room she was in.

"Lady Kagome, please make your entrance when the guardsmen announce your name please!" Sasuke replied, before scurrying off again.

Hearing this though, Rin caught her breath. This was it. This will be her official court entrance. If someone would recognize me, it was going to be now or never. Absent mindedly forgetting that she had a mask on.

However, Rin cautiously began climbing up the staircase, and waited at the landing, still worrying about someone recognizing her.

"Presenting Lady Kagome, heir to the Northern lands, fiancée of Prince Sesshomaru!" a voice bellowed, as a pair of grand doors opened. On Rin's right, there was an escort who offered his hand, which Rin took gratefully. It was now or never.

Carefully stepping on the first step, Rin was "starting" to relax a bit. After all, no one had screamed "Hey! You're not Lady Kagome!" the minute the door opened. Gliding down the stairs with as much grace as she could muster, Rin even began smiling. That was until…

The world started going in slow motion, the minute Rin missed a step and heels caught the back of her kimono instead. As she began falling, a single thought rushed into her mind. The immortal line, "Oh no!"

---------That seemed to be a good place to stop of neh? Haha. I'm not that evil though!----------

Thankfully though, her escort caught her in the arm just in time, giving her a small smile, which Rin returned gratefully.

The minute Rin reached the bottom of the stairs, she let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. One part of the ceremony down with no _major_ mishaps…

Marginally more relaxed now; Rin began smiling more naturally, especially when she saw her new friends, Sango and Miroku in the crowds. Sango gave her a thumbs up.

However, the minute Rin approached the long table located at the front of the hall, she began freezing up again.

It was time to meet the family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

AN: hehe, it was some sort of a cliffie! XD! anyways, I really hope you like this and won't hate me for not updating! and also, a review is a ff author's lifeblood, so please review?


End file.
